The exhaust gas exhausted from the internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine includes particulates. The particulates include substances harmful to humans. Therefore, it is required to remove them in view of environmental conservation. Conventionally, a filter catalyst has been used for removing the particulates. As for the filter catalyst, for example, the catalysts described in Patent Citation 1 and Patent Citation 2 have been disclosed.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-295228    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-224666